Mattladdin (CartoonNetworkandHannaBarberaRockz Style)
CartoonNetworkandHannaBarberaRockz's movie-spoof of 1992 Disney film Aladdin Cast: *Aladdin - Matt (My Big Big Friend) *Princess Jasmine - Holly (Everything's Rosie) *The Genie - Sportacus (Lazytown) *Jafar - Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda) *Iago - Tito (Oliver & Company) *Abu - Drutt (The Trap Door) *The Sultan - Dallben (The Black Cauldron) *Rajah - Hudson Horstachio (Viva Pianta) *The Peddler - Morshu (The Legend of Zelda) *Magic Carpet - King Ghidorah (Monster Films) *Razoul - Magneto (X-Men) *Razoul's Guards - Depections (Transformers) *The Cave of Wonders as itself *Prince Achmed - Taran (The Black Cauldron) *Two watched Prince Achmed - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) and Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Gazeem the Thief - Nostaglic Critic *Old Jafar - Albus Dumbledore (Harry Potter) *Elephant Abu - Elmer Elephant (Anytime Tales) *Woman at the Window - Helga (Hey Arnold!) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Mee Mee, Lee Lee and Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) *The Three Balcony Harem Girls - Sam, Alex and Clover (Totally Spies!) *The Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Madame Medusa (The Rescuers) *Necklace Man and Woman - George Darling and Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) *Fat Ugly Lady - Fern Arable (Charlotte's Web) *The Two Hungry Children - Heidi and Peter (Heidi's Song) *Omar the Melon Seller - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Pot Seller - Head of Air Force (The BFG) *Nut Seller - Head of Army (The BFG) *Necklace Seller - The BFG *Fish Seller - Pitch (Rise of the Guardians) *Fire Seller - Ed (Ed Edd 'n' Eddy) *Boy Wanting an Apple - Jimmy (Ed Edd 'n' Eddy) *Farouk the Apple Seller - Eddy's Brother (Ed Edd 'n' Eddy's Big Picture Show) *"Laddie" Dog Genie - Rude Dog (Rude Dog and the Dweebs) *Rabbit Genie - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Dragon Genie - Dragon (Shrek) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - The Powerpuff Girls *Sheep Genie - Sheep (Wallace and Gromit:A Close Shave) *Camel Abu - Camel (Dumbo) *Horse Abu - Pegasus (Hercules) *Duck Abu - Donald Duck (Disney) *Ostrich Abu - Ostrich (Bedkonbs and Broomsticks) *Turtle Abu - Verne (Over The Hedge) *Car Abu - Lightning Mcqueen (Cars) *Old Man Genie - Doggie Daddy *Little Boy Genie - Edmond (Rock A Doodle) *Fat Man Genie - Mayor Meanswell (Lazytown) *75 Golden Camels - Camels (DuckTales the Movie:Tresure of the Lost Lamp) *TV Parade Host Harry - McZee (3D Movie Maker) *53 Purple Peacocks - Crows (Dumbo) *TV Parade Host June - Melody (3D Movie Maker) *Exotic-Type Mammals - Various Pokémon (Pokémon) *Leopard Genie - Cheetah (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Goat Genie - Jeb (Home on the Range) *Harem Genie - Betty's Mom (Atomic Betty) *95 White Persian Monkeys - Monkeys (Dumbo) *60 Elephants - Elephants (The Jungle Book) *Llamas - Llamas (The Emperor's New Groove) *Bears and Lions - Yogi Bear and Simba (The Lion King) *Brass Bands - Brass Band (Dumbo) *40 Fakirs - Hyenas (The Lion King) *Cooks and Bakers - Bugs (A Bug's Life) *Birds that "Warble on Key" - Birds (Rio) *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Monterey Jack (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Super-Spy Genie - Chip (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Teacher Genie - Dale (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Table Lamp Genie - Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) *Bee Genie - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Submarine Genie - Flounder (The Little Mermaid) *One of Flamingos - Flamingo (Alice in Wonderland) *Gigantic Genie - Robbie Rotten (Lazytown) *Rajah as Cub - Pedro Pony (Peppa Pig) *Abu as Toy - Spider (Spider (TV Series)) *Snake Jafar - Beast Ganon (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) *Cheerlander Genies - The Betty Clones and Sparky (Atomic Betty) *Genie Jafar - Ganon (The Legend of Zelda) Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies Category:CartoonNetworkandHannaBarberaRockz